The New Pokemon Trainer
by XxStar and TIOxX
Summary: Ash,Misty and Brock meet up with a 14 year old trainer named Kari...but for obvious reasons,Kari is very mysterious...
1. Default Chapter

"Go Espeon!" Yelled a girl's voice as a VERY rare espeon came out of it's pokeball. Team Rocket stood quiet and then Jessie sent Arbok out..suddenly the girl who had released her espeon walks out from the shadows,she smirks "well looks who's here" The girl formally known as Kari stepped forward,she had waist leingh Blonde hair,purple eyes and she wore a Black tube top and matching skirt with a dark silver cloak,she smirked again..  
  
she then commanded her Espeon to use it's psychic attack..Espeon used Psychic causeing the Arbok to fall over in dominated pain..Jessie then said "Arbok return!" the Arbok then dissapeared in it's pokeball "I'll take it from here!" said James and he threw a pokeball "Go Weezeing!" He yelled as a bright light came out of the Pokeball and Weezeing appeared  
  
"Weezeing Wee." said the Weezeing  
  
"Espeon Return!" "Go Raichu!" *suddenly a silver light came out and a silver Raichu appeared.."Raichu!" the Raichu said as sparks flew from it's face.."Weezeing use your tackle attack!" yelled James...The Weezeing then Lunged at the Raichu.."Raichu use your Thunder attack now!" "Raaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccchhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!" a powerful blast of thunder blast out at the Weezeing electrocuteing it and Team rocket at the same time... "Looks Like Team rocket is blasting off again!!" as they dissapeared Kari smirked when Ash,Misty and Brock walked in and noticed her..  
  
"Who is she?" asked Misty..Brock then blushed and went to Kari and said "Hi,I'm Brock whats your name?" Misty then walked over and pulled Brock off Ash looked at Kari and said want to battle? "Fine" Replyed Kari,something strange was about her tho,she had some kind of aura surrounding her.. "Well then lets go!" yelled Ash "Bulbasaur I choose you" Said Ash as a bright light came from his pokeball.."Go Flareon!" suddenly a fire flash comes out from her pokeball and a Flareon with a Fire aura filling the air appeared..."Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" Said Misty as she had felt rather dizzy...  
  
"Bulbasaur use your razor leaf attack!" "Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur then released thousands of leaves from it's pod.. "Use your Fire blast Flareon!" "Flareon!!!!" Flareon then unleashed a Very Very Powerfull blast of Flames...the flames hit Bulbasaur knocking it out in one hit"  
  
"Ah" said Ash "Bulbasaur return!" Bulbasaur went back into it's pokeball.."Wow..that girl is very good trainer.." Ash looked at Kari then asked "Who are you?"  
  
Kari smirked and said "Kari...Kari Flamestorm" "Kari Flamestorm?" asked Ash,he seemed a bit dazed.."Yes..you are such a pethetic trainer!" Kari said her eyes burning into Ash's "Pathetic?!I'll show you a real fight!Charzard go!" a burst of light comes out and a Charzard appears.."Flareon return!" "Espeon Go!" suddenly a bright flash of silver aura flames comes out from the pokeball and a Espeon appears  
  
"Charazard use your Fire Spin attack!" Charzard roars and releases it's Fire spin attack..  
  
"Espeon use your Psychic attack now!" "Espeon!!" Espeon suddenly uses it's Psychic attack and causes the Charzard,but then Ash,Misty and Brock to fall to the ground as well.."I lost.." said Ash,he seemed dissapointed from what had happened... "You need to make your pokemon stronger and show more care!" said Kari as she started to walk off with her Espeon..  
  
"Wait" Ash called..Kari turned around and looked at Ash.."what?" "I umm want to know how you have such powerful pokemon.." "Oh really?well you'll just have to find out IF you can ever beat me..." Kari and her Espeon then walk off dissapearing....... 


	2. The Re-match

Later that day,Kari was out walking in town,she sighed thinking when Ash walked up to her and said "Do you want to do a re-match?" he seemed eagar to win.."Fine..." "Alright!" said Ash.."Heracross I choose you!" said Ash!*suddenly a bright light come out from inside a pokeball and Heracross appeared* "Go Raichu!" suddenly a silver aura light came out from a pokeball and a rather powerful Raichu appeared.."Rai!" "Heracross use your Horn attack Now!" "Heracross!" the Heracross lunged at the Raichu.."Thunder Bolt Now!" "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccccchhhhhh uuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" suddenly a HUGE blast of electricity blasts out hitting the Heracross and knocking it out..  
  
"Heracross return!" said Ash and Heracross returned to it's pokeball.."Pikachu go!" suddenly Pikachu hopped into scene,sparks flew from it's cheeks.."Raichu return!" "Flareon Go!"  
  
"Quick attack now!" Pikachu ran at Flareon.."use your fire spin Flareon!" "Flllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!" suddenly a HUGE but powerful dark blast of Flames shoot out hitting Pikachu...Pikachu then hit the ground..  
  
"Pika!" said Pikachu in an angry tone it then got up and used Thunder shock on Flareon... Flareon is hit by the blast of lightning and hits the ground.."Flareon return!" "Espeon Go!" a aura flame came out from a pokeball and Espeon appeared "Esp!" said the Espeon..."Pikachu tackle it now!" cried Ash and then Pikachu ran at the Espeon.."Psychic attack now!" "Essssssssspppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooonnnnnnnn!" Espeon then used Psychic knocking Pikachu out... 


End file.
